lost without emotion
by taintedkatana
Summary: basically another ash gets betrayed fic. the difference is its by me. ok seriously ash gets betrayed after the sinnoh league then leaves five years later big tournament and ash is a badass. see told ya another ash is betrayed.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright you guys get the drill new writer first fic. So basically it's going to be somewhat bad whether it be the story's shit or I'm a shit writer, either way don't expect this to be amazing so without further delays let's begin.**

* * *

**Prologue: all good things come to an end **

"DAMN IT. AGAIN, THE FOURTH TIME I'VE LOST. THIS ISN'T WORKING." Shouted the pissed off teen. This specific teen had been in his locker room for about fifteen minutes and for the past fifteen minutes the same thing has been occurring. Shouting, Banging, kicking any method used by an angry person to vent their anger, yet he was still going.

Then from outside the door the voice of a worried young girl came through. "Ash calm down, you came second in the _lily of the valley conference_." she said emphasizing the competition name: For it was true that only the best would be there, only the ones who defeated all eight gyms within the region, which was not the easiest task to accomplish.

However this done nothing in their attempt to calm their friend who had locked himself in the locker room. In fact the two friends and champion stood outside where now bracing themselves for more banging of fists and yelling. However they were then left in complete shock when they heard a short sniffle and then his voice. But don't be mistaken they weren't surprised to hear him it was what they heard and how they heard it.

After a long shaky breath he opened his mouth and with his voice barely above a whisper he spoke. "Please just... just give me some time." His voice was so quite that they barely heard him. The only reason they did was due to the fact there was no background noise whatsoever. However they didn't care about that neither, what they were concerned about was the fact his voice seemed so strained and... Broken, there was truly no other way to describe it. It was as simple as that, broken.

After a couple of minutes in silence the two friends of the boy simply nodded to one another before turning their heads to the door and the male this time spoke saying. "Ok ash we'll talk later. We'll give you time." And with that they turned to leave. After a few steps the man stopped and turned and asked "you coming Cynthia?" said champion looked at him before shaking her head and saying "there are a few things I've got to do I'll see you later." With that she turned and walked the other direction. Ash's friends spared a second to glance at the door before sighing and started walking again not knowing what was truly going on.

* * *

Once Cynthia got to the end of the corridor which wasn't far mind you she turned to the right and walked a few steps before stopping at the door. She sighed then she opened it. Inside it was just like the majority of the locker rooms: a couple of benches between rows of lockers. However the lockers weren't her purpose within this room, no her interests still being the boy who she truly expected to win who was now upset and broken. She walked past all of the lockers and headed towards the back where she found a door. She stood in thought for a moment pondering how nobody had ever noticed these doors when in fact there was at least one other entrance to the locker rooms then many believed to be, after all it was a safety hazard to not have an alternative exit if needed. But then she shook her head and thought '_there is no need to be thinking such irrelevant things, ash needs someone to help him stand'_ and she intended on being that person. She then seized the handle in her grasp before turning and opening.

Once she entered she closed the door quietly. She was currently on the left side of the room while Ash was near the middle. She was about to come out and show herself but before she could she froze when she heard him speak.

* * *

Ash let out a breath of relief he had been holding in for a while. It seemed that he was glad his friends finally left.

"About time that took a while, eh Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu pi ka pi." Said while he dropped his ears

"I know how you feel buddy. But come on we knew they were gunna ditch us we got told a while back didn't we? But I can tell it'll be soon. It's a shame we could have actually won these tournaments but we had to throw em. Oh well can't be helped. Hey what do you say to a bet." See whether you knew it or not Pikachu liked gambling he found the whole experience exhilarating. So at the mention of a bet his ears perked up

"Pi pika pika pi pi?" he said almost cautiously.

"Well we know that we're being ditched so I bet that everyone ditches us, not even a single person sticks with us. By the way this doesn't include my mum or professor oak. Let's see I'm willing to bet 3000 pokedollars. You in?"

After giving Pikachu some time to think ash adds "come on Imagine how much ketchup money you'd have?" after a quick little push by Ash. Pikachu happily squeals before saying something else: Probably telling ash his bet.

"So you say Brock stays I say he won't and if neither of us win we keep our money; Deal little buddy?" Ash asked before sticking his arm out

In response to his trainers action Pikachu placed his paw in Ash's hand and shook. Once they shook hands/paw they retracted their arms with big smiles on their faces, but once their arms fell to their sides both their smiles vanished. For a while they just sat there looking at each other with sad faces, so once Cynthia processed the information it left her confused and wanting even more answers then before. When she finally decided to get her answers, she was about to step out when Ash started speaking again. "It's a shame really I was kinda fond of them, good thing we had time to prepare otherwise I probably would've either broken down or just been frozen in shock. When arceus first told us I thought that he was playing a prank on us, what about you?"

Pikachu just looked down and nodded silently.

"Well it's pointless to ponder on it now when we know it's coming." He then lifts up his arm to look at his poketch to look at the time. "Looks like it's been long enough come on let's get to the others and have as much fun as we can while we can. Come on lets go." He said before standing and allowing Pikachu to just on his shoulder where he usually sits then going to the door unlocking it and walking out towards his hotel room.

Once Cynthia was sure Ash was gone she came out and went to the benches where he sat and sat herself down. _'I wonder what all that's about. But whatever it is it will affect Ash, at least he knows its coming.' _She sat there lost in her thoughts about this upcoming event that will affect Ash. However she didn't know how badly it would scar him.

* * *

**Time skip 1 week**

At the current time it was nearing night and Ash along with Brock and Dawn where on their way to pallet town. You see Dawn really wanted to meet professor Oak and Ash's mum so she would spend a week in pallet town before heading back to sinnoh, Brock was also going to pallet town as all of Ash's travelling companions along with some rivals were getting a get together. So the excitement was running at an all time high at the moment as they walked up the hill to pallet. When they reached the top they stopped for a brief period as ash shouted "HELLO PALLET TOWN." This earned him a shake of the head from Brock and a sign from Dawn; however neither said anything as they let him continue his antics.

After a while of walking they finally reach a house with a simple fence around it as well as a well taken care of garden at the side. They walked through the gate and walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds of waiting the door opened to reveal a woman in her early thirties with a light pink cardigan over a yellow top and wearing a purple skirt that goes over her knees. When she looked at who it was she froze.

"Hey mum I'm b-"Was as far as Ash got before he was pulled into a bone braking hug.

"Ash honey your home you said you wouldn't be home till tomorrow, did something happen?" she asked worryingly

"No mum I just wanted to surprise you." He said once released from his mothers clutches. "Also Brock and Dawn are gunna be staying if that's ok?"

"Its fine come in Ill cook you something to eat while you get comfy. No doubt you're tired from all that walking."With that said she turns and walks into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Once everyone was inside and put down their things Ash showed dawn around while Brock asked Ash's mum whether she needed help. After the tour of Ash's home they sat down and ate. After they finished Ash stated "I'm beat. Thanks for the food mum but I need to sleep, night."Once Ash left dawn and Brock both agreed with his statement and went to bed as well, at least after Delia convinced Brock that she would do the dishes.

* * *

The following morning Ash finally awoke by several hundred volts of electricity coursing through his body thanks to Pikachu. "What the hell Pikachu I wanted to sleep in" ash said while rubbing his but after landing on the floor.

Pikachu just shook his head and pointed to the clock. Ash followed Pikachu's finger and his bulged out of their sockets. "NO WAY ITS NOON" Yelled Ash at the top of his lungs. He quickly stood up and dumped his cloths on as fast as possible, stopped and allowed Pikachu on his shoulder before running down the stairs where he was greeted by his mum.

Delia took the chance to speak before her son overruled her. "Ash dear, your friends are at professor Oaks. It seems everyone arrived."

"GREAT. Gotta go mum catch ya later." He replied before taking off through the door an out the gate.

* * *

Upon arrival Ash stopped outside the Oak laboratory took a deep breath and said to Pikachu "I think this is it buddy, Ready to say goodbye?" Pikachu just nodded before becoming increasingly determined about the bet. "Good" was all Ash said before finally grabbing the handle twisted then pushed the door open.

What Ash saw didn't surprise him in the slightest, as soon as he walked through the door all eyes were on him and everyone was silent. However the looks on everyone's faces suggested that some were going to regret doing whatever happened next while others just seemed a bit nervous.

"What's going on guys?" He asked stupidly. In truth he knew exactly what was happening, however what happened next surprised him.

OH MY GOD, ASH KETCHUM HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB." Misty yelled at the top of her lungs in what seemed to be annoyance. But then she calmed and backed off a little before muttering "I mean your 16 you should've matured by now."

Before ash could even react Brock stepped forward and became the groups representative. "Ash we believe... well we just think... it's just..." he stops for a moment before clearing his voice and started again but this time more clear. "Ok Ash you've competed in 4 leagues now and well you haven't won a single one, like sure you came second in the lily of the valley competition but that's it you'll always be second rate. We have a couple of suggestions for you. 1) You could give up on your dream, I know it sounds bad but if you do we'll support you. 2) You could just leave. Do you know how hard it is being associated with the guy that always comes second, so if you decide to stick to your dream we advice you leave." Brock finally finished sounding slightly sad. Slightly.

But then to everyone's surprise Ash started laughing. They were starting to get angry thinking he misunderstood them but what he said next truly surprised them. "About time, god. I knew this has been an issue for you guys for years and you finally decided to do something. Now is there anybody that doesn't feel this way?" Everybody's voice failed them so everyone just shook their heads, they couldn't believe how he was taking it. But then they were further surprised when he pushed his arm up and now held his fist in the air any shouted "booyah, ha Pikachu you owe me three thousand pokedollars out of your _ketchup money_." He was smirking like an idiot then he straightend himself out before stating "well it's been nice knowing ya but I gotta get going. Take care of my mum, ciao" Before he just disappeared, leaving and audience shocked and confused.

That was the least time he saw them.

It had been 5 years since.

* * *

**well that's the prologue so hope you guys enjoyed it. review if you want but no pressure. ciao till chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people. I know I took ages so I won't go into detail why because you probably want to read the story so go ahead and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 5 years later**

On the desert plains of an unknown island a lone figure could be seen walking to an unknown destination. The features of this figure could not be distinguished due to his attire. His clothing could be mistaken for sir Aaron's apart from two major differences; 1) Instead of it being gray and blue it was just black without the patterns. 2) Instead of his hat it was a hood with a black balaclava only giving view of his eyes. However if you were to gaze into this man's eyes you would surely look away for they are merely two slits of violent blue energy. The only thing that gives any indication to who this man is is a Pikachu that sits on his shoulder. Yes this person was once Ash Ketchum a young man with lots of potential in the art of Pokémon battling.

You see when he left professor Oaks laboratory 5 years ago he was truly hurt, he may have put on a brave face for a little while however his emotions eventually broke through leaving him to drown in a sea of negative emotions. Over the course of several months his depression seemed to lessen however this did not mean he would once again become happy. In fact when he became less depressed he became less anything. After the first year he went from a loving teen, to then an emotional mess to finally an emotionless man. Since then he has never smiled nor frowned, never laughed nor cried he's just been neutral. After the first year he then started to train with his Pokémon and do missions for Arceus.

I should explain, after he vanished from the laboratory he teleported to the hall of origins. How you may ask. Well Ash Ketchum was not only an aura user but also a psychic. Not to mention at the time he was capable in both abilities. So upon arrival at the hall of origins he found all his Pokémon already there as Arceus got them teleported by mew. He then had a conversation with the alpha Pokémon.

_Flashback 5 years_

"_So now that that's out the way we can continue our work and from now I'm in full time." Said Ash in an attempt to not seem bothered. However because of whom Arceus is he knew what Ash was feeling._

"_Chosen one it is stupid to even attempt to fool me so why bother. I may not be able to comprehend your feelings however I do understand their meaning and also understand you need time to recover. We are in no rush and it's important to be prepared." He let that sink in before he continued. "You have been loyal to me and our cause for many years so I will grant you time to recover and train before we continue our work. Besides like you said you will now work full time so we can make up for lost time."_

_Ash hung his head in shame, he knew he could not trick Arceus yet he still tried, furthermore he knew better then to rush out before he was prepared yet he was willing to do so to accomplish what...failure. Before he could continue his train of thought he was interrupted by the alpha Pokémon._

"_Do not look ashamed child, your judgement is clouded by negative emotions that came about by an event you had no control over. So tell me how you are at fault?" his words had the effect he was looking for as Ash raised his head and gave an appreciative smile._

_Ash then took this opportunity to speak "thank you mi lord. I think I should retake the oath, if I may?"_

"_I believe it's an excellent idea." He replies with what could be guessed to be enthusiasm although it is unclear. "Begin."_

_Ash simply nods then gets on one knee and begins "I Ash Ketchum aura guardian and physic pledge myself to the well being and balance of the world. If dangers to the peace arise I will restore the peace as is my duty as chosen one. If I should fall may my service be enough for the lords to come down and pass judgement. This is my duty as a guardian of creation."_

"_Now then, shall we begin?" Arceus asks._

_Ash simply rises and says "yes"_

_Flashback end_

Over his four years Ash has accomplished many things in the name of guardian, some to be proud of but others not so much. He is currently returning from a mission he was given by Arceus to destroy a team rocket base on this remote island.

As he continues walking he suddenly stops. There seems to be no reason for his sudden action as the desert is still as silent as it had been for his journey. Then out of nowhere again he sits down and enters a meditative position and closes his eyes.

* * *

**The battle pyramid**

Brandon walks into the control room of his flying pyramid to see everything is normal, the only difference is that there is a guest sitting in his chair.

As he continued walking to the guest he then says. "Why did you want to come out here Scott, there's nothing here?"

The guest identified as Scott the organiser of the battle frontier simply turned to him and smiled before saying. "Just keep following the energy signature and you'll find out."

Brandon folded his arms and grunted before walking over to the window and saying. "But look all there is, is sand. What is this energy signature? How are you so sure it's not dangerous? I mean look at those energy levels, there off the chart."

Scott just chuckled before stating. "I have my ways. Anything else?"

Brandon turned to him and frowned before asking. "Yes, why now? Why when the biggest ever tournament of Pokémon battling is about to start?"

Scott somehow managed to smile wider. "This tournament is for the best trainers to compete for their dream of earning the title of Pokémon master, yes?" Brandon simply nods. "What sort of tournament for the best doesn't invite the best?"

Brandon raises an eyebrow and was about to ask a question till he was cut off by one of the crew members so he turns to listen. "Sir we've reached the energy source, should we prepare to land or get an on-screen visual?"

Brandon then turns to look at Scott, he gets the message and says "prepare to land he's no threat." The crew member looks back at Brandon for confirmation and receives a nod so he turns back to his station and begins to work.

Brandon turns back to Scott and lets his arms slip down. "I hope your right, so shall we?" Scott nods and stands up as they both leave the room to go to the entrance.

* * *

**With Ash**

After ten minutes of meditation a noise could be heard. It was the noise of engines. After another five minutes the pyramid finally land in front of him, however he was still sat down meditating. Then after a few seconds three figures could be seen walking out of the pyramid. One was Scott, another Brandon and finally one of Brandon's crew.

Brandon saw this figure and took note of the Pikachu sat on the man's shoulder before saying. "Well this is unexpected. A single man exerting so much energy, so I presume this is the man you are planning to invite."

Scott whom stood on Brandon's left looked unnaturally serious and simply nodded. Brandon thought to himself _who could this man be to make Scott serious._

Ash stood up and opened his eyes receiving three different reactions. He received a gasp from Brandon's crew member, a look of shock on Scott's while Brandon seemed unaffected, however if you could read emotions like Ash you could tell he was shocked to see such a thing.

Ash spoke first. "Hello Scott, Brandon."

Scott recovered first. "Is that really-" Ash interrupted. "Yes, what brings you here?"

Scott cleared his throat. "Well me and Goodshow thought it was a good idea to invite you to the Pokémon legends tournament and-" Ash interrupts yet again "No, I have business to attend to."

Before anything else could be said Ash started walking again before he yet again stops, however this time for another reason.

The sky started to cloud over in pure white shining clouds. Once the sky was covered as far as the eye could see the clouds above them began to split as more light poured through. Then from the gap an orb of blinding light began to descent as everyone but Ash covered their eyes, where as Ash enters a kneeling position with his head down in a bow. As the light died down and everyone could remove their arms from their face they look up to see the alpha Pokémon.

"Mi lord, you grace us with your presence." Ash says while everyone else stand in pure and utter shock.

"My chosen one I couldn't help but overhear the proposal you have been offered. You deserve a break, you have worked long and hard for the past four years. Go. Have fun." Arceus says in his usual monotone voice.

Ash replies by saying "I appreciate the offer mi lord, however I no longer understand the concept of fun."

Arceus then replies "you have lost your understanding of all emotion. Perhaps it's time you find them. Yes I command you to enter this tournament and relearn what it means to be human.

"If that is what you wish" Ash replies. Arceus nods "it is." He said before ascending back towards the heavens.

As the sky returns to normal Ash stands up while the others still stand there with their mouths open.

Scott yet again recovers first and says. "So you're in?"

Ash replies. "It seems so."

Scott smiles before asking. "So shall we."

"Actually I must return home first, so where shall we meet?" Ash replies.

Scott nods in understanding before saying "we should meet in viridian city in two days. How does that sound?"

Ash nods before walking past them in an unknown direction.

Brandon finally recovers then shouts after Ash. "WAIT. I ONLY KNOW ONE PERSON WHO HAS A PIKACHU ON HIS SHOULDER. HE DISAPPEARED FIVE YEARS AGO AND YOUR ENGERY SOURCE STARTED TO STAND OUT FOUR YEARS AGO, SO IM TAKING A LONG SHOT. ARE YOU ASH KETCHUM?"

Ash Stops and then Aura Walks in front of Brandon. He looks him straight in the eye, something Brandon couldn't help but feel intimidated by then speaks. "I was once Ash Ketchum however He died and all that stands is me, Reborn from the ashes like a phoenix."

Scott then interrupts "you know all participants enter under a nickname of their choice."

Ash understanding what is being implied lifts huge amounts of sand of the ground and moves it aside using his physic powers while using his aura to hold the sand in place to stop it from breaking the mould, then teleports away.

Brandon turns to Scott still in utter shock. Scott guides both him and the crewman back inside the pyramid. As they ascend and both Brandon and the crewman recovered one of the crewman says. "Sir he wrote something in the sand putting up visual."

On the screen appears the sand with words engraved in it covered by blue aura.

It read "I am THE GUARDIAN PHOENIX."

* * *

**So there it is chapter 2. Sorry again I took so long hope you liked it. CIAO. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really happy about the reviews I've read and glad you're enjoying it now let's continue with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: key competitors **

Two days after the conversation between Ash and Scott, 5 people could be seen sat around a table outside a coffee shop enjoying the weather. These 5 people were the current champions of each of the regions; the champion of Kanto and Johto Lance Wataru, champion of Hoenn Steven stone, champion of sinnoh Cynthia Shirona, champion of Unova Alder Adeku, and finally the champion of Kalos Diantha carnet.

A gathering of the champions usually doesn't happen in such a public place however they were all called there by the league director Mr Goodshow. Currently they are waiting for Mr Goodshow, Scott and the kanto frontier brains. So while they're waiting they've been having a friendly conversation, well all but the champion of sinnoh.

"So what do you think Cynthia?" asked Lance.

"..."

"Hey Cynthia are you ok?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Pardon me I was just thinking about something." She replies dismissively. "So what did you want my opinion on?"

The other champions but Lance just let it go and was about to ask for her opinion on the matter again however Lance spoke before them. "Now I'm interested in what you were thinking about."

"Its rude to ask about private matters Lance." Diantha scolded. "She doesn't have to tell us."

Lance was about to defend himself before Cynthia jumped in. "Actually it's not private and I don't mind telling you" she waited a bit for the others to focus their attention on her "I was just thinking about a trainer that may or may not be in this tournament. That's all."

Diantha being as she enjoys gossip tried prying more info out. "Is that all your going to tell us? What about a name? What's so special about this trainer?"

Alder just started laughing. "And you're the one that said she doesn't have to tell us."

This caused the others but Diantha to laugh while Diantha replied slightly annoyed. "She said she didn't mind."

"I don't" Cynthia butted in. "I'm not sure if you have heard of him. Perhaps Lance and Steven but you two I'm not sure."

Diantha and Alder looked slightly offended and both replied. "What makes you say that?"

Cynthia realised her mistake and quickly defended herself. "I didn't mean to offend you it's just he's been out the circuit for 5 years and he never competed in Unova or Kalos. His name is-"

"Ash ketchum" Steven and Lance said at the same time then they both asked "are we right?"

Their answer was a simple nod then Cynthia continued. "I'm surprised he jumped out the circuit, he was the kind of kid that never gave up. He even had an impressive record for his age. At the age of 16 he competed in 4 leagues. He came top 16 in Kanto, top 8 in Johto, top 8 in Hoenn and top 4 in Sinnoh."

"Not to mention he won the orange league and beat the Kanto battle frontier." said a voice that belonged to a man whom just arrived. Along with the other people they were waiting for.

"How'd you know who I was talking about?" Cynthia asked.

"No-one else at that age has those accomplishments." Scott replied

"Well enough about the past lets go." Lance said

"Wait we can't go yet we have a special guest coming." Mr Goodshow said.

"Who?" They all ask but Scott and Brandon.

It was now Scott's turn. "A powerful trainer and it's not just his Pokémon that are strong, he's also an aura user and a Physic."

"So does that mean he's the strong energy source that's coming?" Anabel the salon maiden asked before she grabs her head in pain. "He's powerful. It's hurting my head."

Greta and Lucy ran to Anabel's sides as quickly as possible. Then Scott said "we won't have to wait long, he'll be here soon." With that they waited.

After a minute of waiting everyone saw a Charizard flying across the sky. As it approached Scott said "he's here." Then the Charizard flew right overhead, but as it did a figure jumped off.

* * *

**With Ash**

Just as they passed over Scott and the others he jumped off Charizard's back and began a back flip. Midway through, he pulled Charizard's pokeball and returned him then re-attached the pokeball to his belt before he continued back flipping. As he was about 100m from the ground he straightened himself out and channelled aura in his right hand, right foot and left leg. Then he hit the floor and knocked up some dust.

As the dust cleared it revealed 'Ash' in a kneeled bow position. As he slowly stood up he spoke in a monotone voice "It seems I'm late pardon me, however I was not informed of a time." He finished just as he got to a standing position however his eyes remained closed.

Scott just rubbed the back of his head and muttered an "oops"

Then 'Ash' started speaking again "It also seems there are more people then I was expecting. Sorry if my delay caused any inconvenience. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"What an interesting entrance and your very polite." Cynthia complimented "however you look rather untrustworthy. So why don't you remove your hood so we can see your face."

'Ash' then turned in her direction and opened his eyes and earned many gasps and looks of shock before he once again spoke "I understand your concern Miss Shirona, however I'd rather refrain from removing my hood and I'm sure Scott and Brandon can vouch that I mean no harm."

Everyone but Goodshow looked at Scott and Brandon which they replied with nods. However pike queen Lucy was still unsure so she said "what about Anabel you hurt her."

Ash simply replied "A simple misunderstanding. She attempted to read my memories however she couldn't access them due to a safety wall I created. With her continued efforts to break the wall it lead to her injuring herself. But I am truly sorry."

"It's ok." Anabel replied "I didn't mean to intrude it's just you have so much power I wanted to understand how."

Scott then interrupted the conversation "perhaps we should continue the conversation inside the limo." He then pointed to a massive limo that could easily fit all 15 people.

Everyone nodded in agreement before entering the limo.

* * *

**Inside the limo**

The limo was very spacious so the Kanto brains sat on the right side of the limo while Scott sat at the back next to Ash with Mr Goodshow next to him then having the champions along the left side. Now everyone but three people were about to attempt to get as much out as possible from this mysterious person and the first question that was asked was "so what's your name?" This question caused Scott, Goodshow and Brandon to start looking a bit nervous however no-one noticed but Cynthia and Anabel.

However this question was something Ash was expecting so he remained calm and simply replied with "Phoenix."

This left some unsatisfied so Lucy then asked "your real name?"

Now the three were getting really worried and it showed but only to those who noticed whom where Cynthia and Anabel once again. However Ash was still as calm as ever and simply stated "that is my real name."

Nobody believed him however they let the subject go. After a second to gather their thoughts Alder asked "so how you feeling about the tournament? After all your gunna have to face some of us, well that's if you get that far." Quickly realising what he said he added "I don't mean to imply your bad it's just the best trainers all over the world are going to be here so..." he trailed off as he didn't know how to finish. Some of the champions were going to scold him for being rude however Ash cut them off.

"It's alright I understand what you mean Alder However I'm not nervous."

Alder felt better knowing that what he said wasn't misinterpreted so he said "So you're the confident type, well don't get to confident that could be your downfall. But hey you've got to be excited for the tournament?"

Ash then replied in his monotone voice "Trust me I'm not the type to get over confident. But I'm not sure I'm excited for the tournament."

Now everyone was intently listening to the conversation as Alder then said "well what are you feeling?"

"Nothing" was his reply.

Now Cynthia interrupted by saying "You must be feeling something. It's impossible to feel nothing."

Ash then looked at Anabel before saying "I'm going to allow you to access my emotions. You will see how I've felt for the past three and a half years and then you can explain to them how I'm feeling is that ok?" she nodded then after a few seconds Ash said "Begin."

Anabel Closed her eyes and began to focus. She found her way into Ash's Mind but only able to find one area that was available to her, so she entered. While Anabel was doing this everyone outside was just sat waiting patiently as they all wanted to find out if he was speaking the truth. After a few moments Anabel opened her eyes and looked slightly sad. She then said "It's true for the past three and a half years he hasn't felt a single thing. Even now he feels nothing. I went in expecting to find something but it might as well be blocked off as there is not even the slightest clue he ever felt anything."

This caused many of the people to feel sad, a living person as not felt a single thing for three and a half years it's almost as if he's not human. Ash then spoke "I've been told to enter this tournament to re-learn how to feel emotion. I have no interest in competing however those are my orders so I will carry them out to the best of my ability. Now if you'll excuse me I shall begin meditating." With that he brought his legs up and crossed them then placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes.

Cynthia was the first to do something "Phoenix can you hear me?" she got no reply

Lance then said "what are you doing? Are you trying to disrupt his meditation?"

Cynthia shook her head and said "I was making sure he can't hear us. Before anyone asks why it's because I have an idea." This got everyone's attention. "We should try and help him rediscover emotions, it doesn't seem right to just leave someone to try and do such a complicated task alone. Besides most emotions would require another person to be a part of or trigger. So what do you think?"

Everyone seemed to nod then Cynthia pointed at Brandon Scott and Goodshow "what do you three know that we don't?"

This caused the three to become nervous but hid it well then Brandon asked "what are you talking about?"

It was now Anabel's turn to accuse them "don't try to play dumb I could feel your nervousness when we asked his name and I can feel it now."

Brandon sighed in defeat before he said "alright we know his name so what?"

Cynthia then replied "So you should tell us it could help."

Brandon just said "believe me if it was anyone else I would but I can't, though I can say you won't be able to guess."

Anabel was getting a little annoyed before saying "Why? Why can't you tell us?"

"You'll know why when you find out who he is" Scott said before Brandon could reply

Before anyone else could say anything Ash opened his eyes and said "we're here." As everyone was going to question how he could possibly know that the limo came to a stop and the window between the passengers and the driver scrolled down to reveal the driver.

The driver then said "we're here."

Everyone looked at Phoenix (Ash) in wonder as he stood up and exited the vehicle followed by everyone else. "Impressive stadium but where is here?" asked Diantha.

Mr Goodshow took an opportunity to explain. "Well you see to mark this new tournament me and Scott both agreed it be a good idea to build a new stadium to mark this event that will take place every decade so we decided to build it in the forest behind the indigo plateau. But don't worry about it in the decade of waiting for you see this stadium is also going to be used for private tournaments and be the place where the final frontier brain battles."

All the frontier brains grew a face of shock and yelled "THERE'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER FRONTIER BRAIN."

Scott just nodded before saying "before you ask it's not Phoenix. Trust me I would've asked him if I knew he wouldn't say no. But don't worry about that you're not going to find out until everyone else in the tournament. Anyway there are loads of places to explore and not a lot of people are here yet so why don't you take a look around."

Everyone just accepted the answer and began going their separate ways including Ash "Phoenix wait I'll come with you." Said Cynthia _let's see if I can help him with his little dilemma _she thought to herself.

Ash stopped turned around and waited for the Champion. As she reached him he said "You wish to join me on my walk?" Cynthia nodded "But did you not say I was untrustworthy yet you are willing to take a walk with me alone."

Cynthia then replied "Well you do look untrustworthy but if Scott, Brandon and Mr Goodshow trust you then I have nothing to fear."

Ash nodded at the logical conclusion she came to and began their exploration of the area.

* * *

**And there we have it folk's chapter 2. I'm not sure how to address Ash I mean should I call him Phoenix when not in conversation also or should I call him ash when out of conversation. You decide Anyway ttyl **


End file.
